


Joining the Fun

by zandrocreates



Series: T. J.'s Girl [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Muscle Worship, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, T. J. Kippen Has a Big Dick, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrocreates/pseuds/zandrocreates
Summary: "There we go Jonah... You like how tight my girl is?""Oh, fuck y-yeah... so warm and slick." Jonah grips Cyrus' hips lightly, the smaller boy giggling at the compliment. Jonah continues his thrusting, now much softer and gentler than before, staring longingly into Cyrus' eyes. He quickly leans down, and gives him a chaste kiss.When he stands upright once more, he's surprised to feel a gentle poke at his backside. "I hope you don't mind..." T. J. starts "But I gotta cum somewhere."Before he knows it, Jonah feels T. J. crudely enter his ass, the rim stretching as it opens up for T. J.'s big dick. "A-Ah, T. J.!""C'mon, you can handle it." T. J. says as he finally reaches the base. "Besides, it's just a little consolation for getting to fuck Cy."
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/T. J. Kippen
Series: T. J.'s Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gm52](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gm52).



> This fic is for Gm52.

Cyrus was kicking himself mentally, disappointed in himself that he was behind on his studying schedule. He knew going to T. J.'s party would put him back in terms of studying for his AP tests, but he never expected it to put him back this much. Cyrus was now two chapters behind, and the AP schedule showed that he'd have a test on the first day, so he needed to kick it into high gear if he wanted to do well on it, and the following tests to come.

So, after a long day of worrying about his schedule, Cyrus went to the school library, his AP US History book in hand, phone on _Do Not Disturb_ , and determination in his eyes. He greets Mrs. Devlin, at the door, and she flashes him a wide smile, and he returns it. He apologizes for not being able to talk, and he hurries to his favorite spot in the library. It was upstairs and towards the back, at a table nestled in between the Math and History sections. Most people rarely venture up there, finding the convenience of the first floor suiting well enough for them to study. On top of that, most of the Fiction and Entertainment readings were on the first floor, so naturally, most people find it more fun to be down there. It wasn't the most secluded, as people still walked by once in a while, but Cyrus enjoyed the silent company that came with that fact. All these factors resulted into a much more quiet place to study in an area that no one visited, and Cyrus was thankful for it every time he had to study.

Cyrus sat down, opening up his book to the pages he had sticky-noted earlier, and began reading the sections that he had the most trouble remembering. He read the book aloud, as he always found that he had trouble reading informational texts in his head, his mind wandering to various topics and conversations that he had had earlier. It would have been easier to read in his head if he was with his friends, as he wouldn't want to distract them from what they were trying to focus on, but today, he was studying alone. He had asked his friends to join him, but they all declined; Andi and Buffy both replied with the fact that they retained information well, and felt no need to study as rigorously as Cyrus was. Jonah responded by saying he had basketball practice, so he wouldn't be able to to meet up right after school, as well as stating that he most likely wouldn't join him, since he studied better on his own. Cyrus even invited his boyfriend, T. J., to accompany him, but he wouldn't be joining him until after basketball practice was over. 

So, now he found himself alone on the second floor, his nose in his book, trying his best to retain the information that he was reading. Cyrus found that he had a much better time in school when it came to concepts and formulas, so classes that where purely informational meant he had to work extra hard in them to continue passing. Luckily, he didn't have many extra-curricular activities, so he never felt guilty about studying by himself. 

Now, he's just upset with himself for falling behind. Attending T. J.'s party didn't set him that far back, rather it was the fact that he needed to recuperate the following day after the whiplash of emotions and actions he had after hooking up with T. J.. It was his first relationship, so that immediately made him feel insecure to how experienced T. J. was. T. J. reassured him that it wasn't a big deal, but Cyrus needed a day to himself after the party to regroup and center himself again, especially after losing his virginity in such an intense way. T. J. was ever caring, giving Cyrus the space he needed and checking up on him from time to time. Cyrus really appreciated it, and it confirmed his feelings that a relationship with T. J. wasn't bad, it would even be something wondrous between them, if their first interactions were any indicator of what to expect. 

Earlier in the week, Cyrus was glad to see that T. J. was actually hanging out with him and his friends, as well as displaying some affection to one another in public. These new actions of course garnered some questions from his friends, but luckily for Cyrus, he and T. J. came up with a story to tell everyone about their new relationship: they met at T. J.'s party, got a bit tipsy, and soon enough began making out. It wasn't an entire lie, they just left out some more details regarding what happened between them. The explanation was sufficient enough, with Andi and Buffy expressing shock and excitement that Cyrus' first time out would yield such wondrous outcomes. Jonah, seemed a bit more teed off at the new declaration, Cyrus assuming that he was upset that T. J. didn't tell him sooner since they were such good friends, but Cyrus brushed aside after Jonah eventually congratulated them. 

The following days after the announcement were pleasant as well, the two of them walking each other to their classes, enjoying lunch together, and spending time with one another at their homes. They hadn't really fooled around since the party, but in private, T. J. would call him pet names like, 'baby girl' and 'his good girl', relishing the cute blush that would spread over Cyrus' cheeks. There was also the occasional butt squeeze and butt slap. Cyrus encouraged it only lightly, saying it was fine if no one else was around. Other than that, Cyrus expressed that they needed some restraint; Cyrus needing it to study for his AP tests, and T. J. needing it to focus on the last basketball game of the season. T. J. was reluctant to agree, but eventually did, convincing Cyrus that they reward each other with sex after everything was finished. Cyrus complied. 

He was glad that he could be alone right now, and he felt that he was actually retaining everything he needed to know. Although Cyrus invited T. J., he wasn't 100% confident he'd get work done if T. J. was there, so the solo studying he had for now was beneficial. But, Cyrus wasn't entirely sure that it'd stay like that when T. J. arrived.

\---

Cyrus was pulled out of his focus with a quick peck to his cheek. He looks to each side, and his eyes fall on his boyfriend, who has finally joined him in his study session. Cyrus blushes at him, but feels a giddy feeling in him rise as T. J. sits next to him.

"Hey, babe." T. J. greets nonchalantly. He sets his backpack down, and shimmies closer to Cyrus with his chair. He places an arm around Cyrus' shoulder, and Cyrus leans into the touch.

"Hey, Teej." Cyrus faces T. J., placing his book down to give the other boy his attention. "How was practice?"

"Pretty good." T. J. responds. "Really fucking hot, but you know, that happens. Jonah and I really worked our asses off out there." T. J. absentmindedly looks at the work Cyrus is studying, grimacing at the fact that his boyfriend had been studying for so long. 

"Is Jonah coming by?" Cyrus asks as he leans his head onto T. J.'s shoulder, the two of them preening at the mutual displays of affection.

"I don't know. I left without saying goodbye, actually."

"Awww, did you want to see me that badly?" Cyrus asks in a fake mocking tone. 

"You know it." T. J. smiles as he leans in, and two share a chaste kiss. T. J. pulls away, and eyes the work Cyrus is doing again. "How's studying going?" 

Cyrus looks at his book and blows raspberries. "It's alright. Back on track, but I gotta keep going if I want to do well."

"Trust me, Cy, I'm sure you'd do well even if you stopped right now."

Cyrus grins at the compliment and gives T. J. a quick peck as a thank you. "I'm sure you're right, but I really need to keep going."

"Alright, alright." T. J. removes his arm from Cyrus, and begins playing with his phone. "But when you burn out, remember I'm here to help you out."

"Got it." Cyrus deflates a bit when he's no longer in contact with T. J., but he pushes forward and gets back to work.

Cyrus carries off on where he left off before T. J. joined him. He began reading in his head now, the material now recent enough for him to absorb the text more easily. Every now and then, T. J. would rub his back softly, massaging the smaller boy in a way that relaxed him as he read. T. J. would occasionally show Cyrus something on his phone that made him laugh, giving simple breaks to the studious boy.

As he continues reading, he feels a familiar warmth as T. J. sets his arm around Cyrus once more, but along with it, comes a musky smell from T. J.'s underarms, and he feels T. J.'s knee knock against him, and from the corner of his eye, he sees the older boy lean in close.

\---

Jonah breathed deeply, angrily walking to the library. He was pissed off at T. J. for leaving him after basketball practice. Jonah told him he was just going to rinse off quickly, and that he'd be done in no time. To him, he thought he insinuated to T. J. to wait for him so that they could meet up with Cyrus together. It apparently wasn't clear to T. J., because when Jonah finally stepped out of the shower, T. J. was nowhere to be found. He could only assume that T. J. left without him, so he dried off and got dressed in record time, storming out of the locker room to head to the library. 

He entered the library and headed straight for the front desk, looking for Mrs. Devlin. She was typing away diligently at her monitor, so Jonah waited for her to notice him. It didn't take long, and she exited out of her window, focusing her attention on Jonah.

"Well, hello there, Jonah! What can I help you with today?" She asked, a sweet melody to her cadence.

Jonah grits his teeth at how chipper she is, but he hides his obvious annoyance as he asks, "Hi, Mrs. Devlin. I was looking for Cyrus. You wouldn't have happened to see him come in, have you?"

"Oh, Cyrus, of course! He always says 'hi' when he stops by. But that boy went off to where he always goes to when he visits."

"Upstairs? Between Math and History?"

"You got it!" She opens up her tab again, and begins working once more. "Tell him I say 'hi', will you, darling?"

"No problem."

Jonah left her to continue working, making his way up the stairs to hurriedly join his friends. The quiet murmuring of the first floor dissipates as he travels upward, and lack of noise of the second floor consumes him. He walks over to Cyrus' spot, and he can hear him and T. J. talking to one another. He walks up slowly to the two from behind, not wanting to spook them. When they come into view Jonah could see T. J. leaning into Cyrus, talking softly to him.

Jonah scowls at the sight, hiding behind a bookcase so he wouldn't interrupt the couple. Ever since their announcement, Jonah has found the whole thing ill-conceived. Being such close friends, he had a hard time seeing them work out. Especially in regards to T. J.'s promiscuity, he thought Cyrus deserved a bit better than that. Jonah found it all too confusing that they would suddenly get together. After all, they hadn't even met each other until the party. He kept asking himself, was it really possible for two people to get together so easily.

He also didn't see Cyrus as the type to date someone so easily. In his head, he always saw Cyrus as someone who would end up dating someone they had been friends with for a long time. Cyrus was so obviously the guy who would pine after his best friend, thinking they couldn't like him back, when in reality, his crush felt the exact same way. Seeing him being so lovey-dovey with T. J. just made him scowl, and seeing them so intimate in the library began to grind his gears.

Jonah decided to stay back, composing himself once more, waiting for the two to finish talking before entering, listening to what they were conversing about.

\---

"You know, babe. I'm really fucking tired." T. J. confesses to Cyrus, his voice lower than it usually is.

Cyrus looks at him with a perplexed look on his face. "I mean... I would think so, considering you just finished practice."

T. J. chuckles at how snarky Cyrus is, finding the attitude cute on his boyfriend. "Yeah, I suppose so... but I'm serious, babe. I'm really tired... you gotta help me relax a bit."

"And how would I do that?" Cyrus asks, continuing to read his book. 

"Eh, I don't know, I thought you'd might be able to give me a massage." Cyrus raises his brows at that, but before he can continue, T. J. adds, "Or a blowjob."

Cyrus' eyes widen and he looks at T. J., "I'm sorry what? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Jonah doesn't think he hears correctly, too, he shuffles on his feet as he hears the words come out of T. J.'s mouth.

"Nah, I think you did." T. J. responds. "I asked you to give me a blowjob."

"T. J. are you serious? How could you-?"

"C'mon, baby girl... do it for me." T. J. bites his lower lip, knowing that the pet name would send Cyrus over the edge.

Jonah is shocked to hear the new pet name. He had only ever heard the couple call each other 'baby' in public. The notion that Cyrus' was also being feminized by T. J. didn't go unnoticed, and hearing it come out of T. J. so easily sent a tingle down his spine.

Cyrus blushes intensely at T. J.'s words, shifting a bit in his chair. "Teej... you can't just call me that out loud in public. Someone might hear you."

"Cy..." T. J. gently rubs up and down his arm, soothing the younger boy. "No one's around to hear us." T. J. says it confidently, unbeknownst to them that Jonah was nearby eavesdropping, listening intently to their conversation.

"I guess... but a blowjob? Here?" Cyrus questions, his voice rising as he began to worry more and more at T. J.'s request.

Jonah was also surprised to hear T. J.'s request as well. He didn't know that they had advance so far into their relationship that they were so open about sex. 

"C'mon, baby girl, don't you want to help me out?" T. J. grabbed onto one of Cyrus' wrist, guiding his hand onto his crotch, so Cyrus could feel his growing erection.

Cyrus hesitates to respond. It was different if they were in one of their houses, but to do something so publicly made Cyrus uneasy. T. J. leans in, and begins to leave chaste kisses up and down Cyrus' neck, encouraging him to go through with the act. Cyrus breathes in deeply, and centers himself before saying, "Can we at least move somewhere more private... just in case?"

T. J. smirks at that and nods. "No prob, babe. Let's just move back a bit and we should be fine."

Jonah watches as the couple collects their items, Cyrus stuffing his book into his backpack. Jonah steps further away into the rows of the bookcases, hiding his presence from the other boys. There was only one table further back than Cyrus' spot, and he assumes the couple would move there. He shuffles quietly, moving along the row, choosing a spot parallel to the table, allowing himself to sneak a glance when he wanted.

Cyrus and T. J. walk further back, and the two hastily set down the backpacks. T. J. looks down at Cyrus and sees the boy trembling a bit. He steadies the boy, reassuring him that it would all be fine. T. J. puts one hand on Cyrus' shoulder and begins to to push him onto his knees, where Cyrus can see T. J.'s dick straining for release. "Go on, baby girl. Whip it out for me."

Cyrus nods at the command, and quickly undoes the the belt T. J. is wearing. He unbuttons his jeans, and T. J.'s pants fall down, pooling around his ankles. Cyrus marvels at the muscular thighs that T. J. sports, drooling as they flex underneath his touch, the hard muscle underneath his hands turning Cyrus on even more. He looks up at T. J., and sees his eyes full of lust, a smirk on his face. "You like all that muscle, baby?"

T. J. feels Cyrus kneading his thighs. "Yes... so fucking manly."

T. J. laughs at that. "Always knew my baby girl was a little muscle pig." In that moment, T. J. spits down onto Cyrus' face, and smears it all into his skin. "You like being my little bitch? Even if we're out in public, huh?"

"Yes, T. J., love being your good girl." Cyrus leans forward, his hands rising up as he lifts T. J.'s shirt, encouraging the boy to lift it up. He sets his mouth on T. J.'s clothed dick, sucking lightly on the head. He leaves a wet spot on it as he continues to look up at T. J..

T. J. tugs his shirt, lifting the hem of it over his head, nestling it around his neck. "How's the view from down there? Is it getting you nice and wet for me?" T. J. teases, flexing his biceps as he does so.

All Cyrus sees is glistening hard muscle as he stares up. T. J.'s abs in perfect rows leading up to the lean pecs the flatten as T. J. flexes his biceps, the mounds hardening up thanks to the pressure. Cyrus' hands snake up, fingers applying gentle pressure as he massages the muscular body before him. He grabs onto T. J.'s underwear with his teeth, gritting as he he pulls it away from his skin before letting it go, the fabric falling down to land with the rest of T. J.'s clothes. Cyrus instinctively begins to bounce up and down, T. J.'s degrading words making his dick shudder, pre-cum leaking out to stain his underwear and pants. 

For Jonah, the sight is too much to handle. He had always known that T. J. had a great body, sneaking glances in the locker room, wishing that he could reach out and fondle the round globes that was T. J.'s ass, seeing all of T. J.'s body get worshiped while the backside was completely left alone. Jonah quickly undoes his jeans, pulling out his now erect dick. He strokes along to the soft groans that come out of T. J.'s mouth as he closes his eyes, imagining what it's be like to be behind T. J., his mouth lapping at the sweaty entrance. Jonah moans softly at the thought, and he opens his eyes again. Cyrus has started fondling T. J.'s pecs, his head bobbing up and down the length of T. J.'s dick. He stares in awe as the large member disappears into the Cyrus' mouth, the gurgling sounds causing Jonah to speed up his movements. He wishes he could have both right now; eating out T. J. while he gets sucked off by Cyrus. The thought alone causes Jonah to shudder a little too much, and he knocks against the bookcase. Jonah stops in his tracks and hides once more.

He hadn't made a huge sound, but the thought of the couple finding him here causes his heart to race. He assumes that they stop, the groans and slurping sounds having ceased after Jonah had hid. Jonah hears Cyrus ask, "What was that?"

"Nothing babe... no one's here."

He can't see their facial expressions, but it's obvious T. J. is more lax where as Cyrus is more worried. "A-Are you sure?"

"Here, babe... I'll sit down and you can get under the table. But I promise, no one is up here."

"U-Uh... alright... if you say so." All Jonah hears is some shuffling around before poking his head out.

When he does, he sees T. J. leaning back in a chair, his ass pressing up nicely against the wood, spreading across to jut out. Jonah knew that T. J.'s ass would be so pleasing to touch, the muscle and fat combining perfectly to create an ass soft to the touch. Jonah wanted nothing more than to massage his ass as he bathes T. J.'s ass with his tongue. He wishes he could join the couple in their public sex affair. 

Cyrus's hands continue to fondle T. J.'s chest, and he feels him place a hand at the back of his head. T. J. grips onto his hair and begins to carelessly rock Cyrus back and forth. Cyrus hollows his cheeks and moans loudly around T. J.'s length, gurgling sounds increasing every time T. J. hits the back of Cyrus' throat. Cyrus can feel his throat begin to rasp, tears falling down as T. J. continues the careless strangle of Cyrus' hair.

"Look so good gobbling my cock like that, Cy..." He pulls a little tighter at Cyrus' hair, making him whimper. "And you sound so cute moaning like a little bitch." Cyrus moves his hands up, and begins to caress T. J.'s biceps. T. J. groans at the stimulation, bucking a bit as he chokes Cyrus with his dick. "Such a good girl... worshiping me like you should. Giving up that fucking hot hole whenever I ask, wherever I ask."

Cyrus mumbles incoherently, T. J.'s dick taking up his entire mouth. T. J. notes Cyrus reaching down for his own dick, and he slaps the boy, leaving a red mark. "Nuh-uh, baby. Don't play with your clit. You gotta take care of me first." T. J. revels in the whimpers that Cyrus lets out, enjoying the fact that he had total control over Cyrus. "If you do a good job, maybe then I'll suck you off. Got it?" Cyrus nods, hoping that he would actually get to cum, his dick beginning to hurt as it stays locked up in his pants.

T. J. throws his head back, reveling in the obscene sounds that begin to echo quietly throughout the second floor. He releases his grip on Cyrus' hair, placing both hands behind his head. "Fuck me with your mouth, baby girl. Can't keep doing all the work."

Cyrus pulls off after what feels like forever, and says, "Y-yes T. J.... God you taste so good." Cyrus practically whines, his voice now much huskier after being throat-fucked. He eagerly shoves T. J.'s dick down his mouth once more, moaning even louder than before.

"Careful now, Cy... I thought you didn't want anyone to see you." T. J. laughs lowly at how desperate Cyrus is. "Or maybe... that's exactly what you want, huh?" The only response he receives is a quick blush that spreads across Cyrus' face. "Just as I thought... My baby girl is so much of whore that she'd love to show off to anyone who's wiling to watch." All Cyrus can do is nod vehemently. "Bet you wish it was Jonah again, huh?"

Jonah's eyes widen at the mention of his name. He stops jerking for a quick second, but returns to it just as fast, jerking himself harder this time. The thought of the couple mentioning his name before sends tingles down his spine, and he couldn't believe that they were both open to the idea of Jonah being a voyeur to them. He hears T. J. say, "Bet you wish Jonah could see what a cock-hungry slut you are... choking on my dick as you show off your ass to him." Jonah wishes he could interject and say that he wants to see T. J.'s hole, to worship the tight pucker he knows is laying in between the two mounds. "Or maybe you'd like to show him how hard I fuck you. How you take my fat cock into your pussy so eagerly." Jonah hears Cyrus gurgle around T. J.'s dick in response, the sound spurring Jonah on, rubbing his dick raw. "Or maybe you'd like him to fuck you as you take my cock down your throat. Is that what you want?" 

Jonah watches as Cyrus helplessly bucks his hips, obviously wanting some stimulation other than the dick down his throat. T. J. chuckles at that, and Jonah imagines what it'd be like to be inside his friend. How warm and slick Cyrus' tight hole would be, as T. J. and he spit roast him mercilessly, the two degrading him as they took what they want. He imagines what's be like to cuck T. J.; to fuck his boyfriend right in front of him, making Cyrus gasp out Jonah's name with each thrust. What he would do to feel what it was like to fuck Cyrus raw.

"Fuck, baby girl... I'm getting close." Jonah watches as T. J. slips his dick out of Cyrus' mouth, the smaller boy gasping for air, as he obediently sticks out his tongue to T. J.

"Go on, Teej. Paint my face. P-please." The sight gets Jonah going even more, his strokes now becoming much shorter and rougher.

"Y-You got it." T. J. stutters out.

Jonah watches as T. J. hurriedly jerks his dick, squatting closer to Cyrus' face to coat him with his cum. It doesn't take long for T. J. to finish, and Jonah watches as large amounts of cum spurts of T. J., stream after stream travelling across to land all over Cyrus' face, his cum landing on his eye lids, into his hair, and around and into his mouth. Cyrus continuously lets out shortened moans, matching T. J.'s as they both bask in T. J.'s climax. Cyrus quickly licks and laps at the cum around his mouth, and returns his mouth onto T. J.'s head. Jonah hears T. J. say, "You like that? Haven't cum since the party... saved it all up for you." T. J. is breathless as Cyrus mewls softly around his dick.

The sight of T. J. giving Cyrus a facial is too much for Jonah, and soon he feels himself ready to burst. Afraid of cumming all over the carpet floor, Jonah frantically grabs a book from the shelf, opening it, and begins to cum all over the page, the text disappearing as it mixes with the copious amount of cum he just let out. Jonah struggles to stay quiet, but still breathes deeply, regaining his composure so the couple would not hear him. He returns the book back to the shelf, hoping that they did not hear him orgasm. Luckily for him, the two boys were also catching their breath, and they were none the wiser to Jonah's voyeurism. He slips his cock back into his jeans, and watches them once more.

"Did you like that, baby girl?" T. J. asks. He's reaching down for his pants, and pulls them back up, clumsily putting them back on with his belt.

Cyrus stands up, his body flush with T. J.'s. He grabs T. J.'s shirt and pulls it back over his chest, helping T. J. recuperate. Cyrus stands on his toes, leaning in for a kiss, and T. J. obliges, the couple kissing each other softly after another intense moment between the two. T. J. grabs the cum all over Cyrus' face, scooping it onto their tongues where they share his load. T. J. begins to feel Cyrus buck, rubbing his erection up against his thigh.

"Nuh-uh, baby girl. You get to cum when we get home."

T. J. sees tears filling Cyrus' eyes. "B-But, Teej, I really need to-"

"Don't worry, I'll fuck the shit out of the pretty little pussy at home, you and I can moan as loud and for as long that we want."

T. J. kneels down, placing a soft kiss onto Cyrus' forehead. "Oh, alright."

"Good. Now grab your stuff. The sooner we leave, the sooner I get to cum inside you." 

Cyrus just nods along, and the couple grab their things. before heading down the way that they came from. Jonah hurriedly maneuvers around, shifting his position from one side of the bookcase to the other, dodging them when they begin to walk down the corridor. 

T. J. lovingly puts his arm around Cyrus, pulling the boy into his side. T. J. asks Cyrus about how he feels about his upcoming test, and he begins to absentmindedly shift his gaze around. Walking down the the row, he looks to his side, and notices, far down the length of the bookcase, sits a backpack. T. J. immediately stops in his tracks, and narrows his eyes.

Cyrus looks at T. J. expectantly. "You good, Teej?"

"Uh..." T. J. hesitates to see what he sees, but ultimately decides to leave it alone for now. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good." They begin walking again, reaching the stairs, and saying goodbye to Mrs. Devlin. "What were you saying again?" T. J. asks, the single thought of doubt at the back of his mind as he drives the two of them back to his place.


	2. 2

T. J. was surrounded by all of his friends and family, his teammates and classmates, but the most important person to him at that moment was his boyfriend, Cyrus, who he was sharing a long and passionate kiss with at the moment. He held onto him tight, thinking that this kiss would allow Cyrus to feel all the joy and excitement that he felt in that moment. The final basketball game in his high school career, and he couldn't be any happier spending it with his beautiful boyfriend. 

They both hesitantly pull away, feeling an awkward silence growing throughout the crowd. They look into each other's eyes, and Cyrus says, "I'm so, so proud of you Teej."

T. J. notices a small glint in Cyrus' eyes, tears gathering at his ducts. T. J. gives him another small kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad to be spending it with you." T. J. feels his arm being pulled, and assumes it's one of his teammates. Before he gets snatched from Cyrus, he tells him, "I'll see you later. You know where to meet me." He gives Cyrus a wink, and smirks when he sees a small blush rise on his face. 

He turns his attention on where he was going. Despite it being the last game, the basketball team still had to pack up and leave within a certain time after the game had ended. T. J. had always hated that they had such little time to celebrate their victories in the past, but he especially disliked it now considering that it pulled him away from the tender moment he was sharing with Cyrus. All he wanted was to kiss Cyrus for an extended amount of time, with no interruptions.

T. J. begrudgingly followed in his teammates' lead, and heads back to the locker room. As soon as he walks into it, the room erupts in cheers and chants for T. J.. He can't help but blush, feeling the immense joy and love coming from his team for completing another year as captain, as well as for completing his last game in high school. They instantly huddled around, and went in for a huge group hug. T. J. even noticed Coach Purcell smiling, but he still kept his distance.

Eventually, everyone began to scatter and they began to pack their things into their duffel bags, most of them emptying their lockers for the last time for the year, while a few of them were emptying for the last time all together. One of those individuals was Jonah, who was sauntering up to T. J. as he sat down on a bench between the lockers. 

"Dude, you were fucking crazy out there!" Jonah exclaims, the two fist-bumping as he sits down, setting down his duffel bag next to him.

"Hey, thanks man. You were killer out there, too. It was a great game." T. J. playfully punches Jonah on the arm.

Before they can continue their conversation, T. J. is handed a small gift from one of his younger teammates. T. J. quickly thanks him before returning to Jonah. "Are they giving you those 'cuz it's your last game?" Jonah asks.

"Yup. A little weird, but I'm not gonna reject it." T. J. shoves it into his duffel.

"You know you're not the only one who just finished their last game!" Jonah exclaims to no one in particular.

"Well, what can I say?" T. J. is handed another one. "If you wanted gifts, you should've become team captain." T. J. laughs at his own remark.

Jonah lightly shoves T. J.. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We all knew you were gonna be captain." They fall into a blissful silence, the two silently reminiscing on the three years that they were on the varsity team. They had become such good friends through their love of the sport, that every happy moment that came from basketball was shared with one another. The gifts continue to come, and Jonah breaks the silence. "You gonna stay long? My folks and I are gonna get dinner if you want to come."

"Thanks man, but yeah, I'mma stay a bit long. I think I'm still gonna get goodbye gifts, and I think Purcell might say something too. Plus I'm gonna meet up with Cy later."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Jonah stands up, his duffel in hand. "Do you think he was a good luck charm for tonight?"

"Let's just say I was definitely motivated to show off more."

"You always show off." Jonah says as he begins to leave. He hears the low chuckle that leaves T. J.'s mouth. 

As Jonah walks by, some of his friends give him fist bumps and others give hugs. They don't last very long, so he is able to exit the locker room soon after his conversation with T. J.. As he walks out, he sees Cyrus on his phone, waiting outside of the locker room. Jonah walks up to him, Cyrus smiling when he sees his friend approaching him.

"Oh, hey, Jonah." Cyrus puts his phone away, and looks up at his friend. "Great job out there! You were incredible!"

"Hey, thanks, Cy! I really appreciate it!" Jonah leans in for a hug, and Cyrus returns it, and they are both filled with warmth as they do so. Jonah breaks away and asks, "Are you waiting for T. J.?"

"Yeah, actually. I wanted to ask, do you know if he's still in there?" 

"Yeah, but I think it's gonna be a bit before he finally leaves, though."

"Oh, okay. So you're saying there are still people in there?" Cyrus asks, his cadence a bit slow and hesitant as he does so.

Jonah's brows furrow, confused about why he needed to ask that. "Uh, nah. I think like, a couple of people are still in there." 

"Oh. Okay, thanks for letting me know." Cyrus quickly averts his eyes.

"Of course. I, uh, assume you're gonna wait for T. J. then?"

"Yeah, we're gonna, uh, celebrate, his win together." Cyrus blushes lightly.

"Aw, that's... that's sweet." Jonah can only give a shy smile, putting together what Cyrus unknowingly implying.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Jonah and Cyrus can only nod lightly to each other. Jonah begins to walk away, a gnawing feeling eating away at his conscious as he does so. He looks back at Cyrus, the younger boy at the entrance of the locker room, peering into it, his body tense, as if on guard. Jonah tries to ignore Cyrus' actions, trying to will himself away, but against his better judgement, he quickly texts his parents, warning him that he's going to be late, celebrating his win with Cyrus and T. J.. He puts his phone away, and makes his way back to the locker room.

\---

Cyrus texts T. J. quickly, assuming the last couple of people have left. In an instant, he gets a message for T. J., and his suspicions are confirmed when T. J. tells him he can finally come in, everyone gone, along with Coach Purcell, who allowed T. J. to lock up. Cyrus pushes the heavy door open, and walks in, gingerly stepping through the hall, looking around for where T. J. was perched. He eventually finds him on a bench, sitting outside of the Coach Purcell's office. When they see each other, Cyrus runs up to T. J., and the two share a warm hug, waddling around in a circle, their excitement too much to remain stationary. 

T. J. playfully picks up the boy, spinning him around as they enter into a small kiss. They smile against each other as T. J. sets him down. T. J. sets his hands onto Cyrus' waist, and pulls him forward. "Hey, babe." T. J. can't help but smile.

"Hey, you." Cyrus looks up at him with wonder in his eye. "You were absolutely incredible!" Cyrus pulls him into another tight hug.

"Thanks, babe. It was all thanks to you, if we're being honest." T. J. admits, rubbing Cyrus' lower back gently.

"Oh, please, don't be so humble. It was all you! You were on fire tonight!" Cyrus can't help but babble on, praising his boyfriend as much as he can.

"I get it, I get it. But honestly, I just wanted to impress you."

Cyrus can only smile up at T. J.. "You do that everyday, you know that. Even if you lost, I'd still be gushing about you."

T. J. chuckles lowly. "Oh, I'm sure you'd be gushing all over me, too."

"Oh my God, Teej!" Cyrus playfully shoves T. J..

T. J. grabs at both of Cyrus' wrists, pulling Cyrus back to him. "Well, am I wrong?" 

Cyrus just looks away from him. "Shut up!"

"Aw come on, Cy. Don't be mad." T. J. gently holds Cyrus close. "We agreed, that after all this was over, we could finally fool around again." T. J. lays small kisses onto Cyrus' temple. 

"Well, I think that went out the window considering we already fooled around in the library not too long ago." Cyrus quips back.

T. J. knows how to pull Cyrus out of his attitude, and without hesitation says, "Oh, so now you don't want my dick in that pussy anymore?" 

Cyrus shudders at T. J.'s word. "Th-That's not gonna work on me this time."

T. J. just laughs at Cyrus' confidence. "Well, how about this?" T. J. rocks his hips against Cyrus', rubbing his growing member against him. "This always seems to work on you." 

Cyrus gasps at T. J.'s length, never getting used to how big T. J. actually is. "A-Again, that's n-not gonna work on me."

T. J. can only shake his head at the continued fussiness. "Well, then I hope you don't mind if I just indulge myself..." T. J. quickly turns Cyrus around, and in one fell swoop, pulls down Cyrus' jeans, "Do you?"

"Teej! Not here!"

"Oh, come on. No one's here..." T. J. slides his hand down, his fingers gliding in between Cyrus' cheeks, circling around his hole. "Besides, you finally get to see me in my jockstrap if we do it here."

Cyrus can only squirm underneath T. J.'s touch. "T-Teej..."

"And after the hard fucking game, you get a fresh sniff at all that musk you like so much." He pulls his hand back up, and shoves his fingers into Cyrus' mouth. Cyrus greedily takes them in, coating them as he moans around the digits. "Yeah, baby girl. Lick your pussy juices off for me." Cyrus obliges, shoving T. J.'s fingers into the back of his throat, lavishing them with his saliva. T. J. bucks at Cyrus' ass, creating friction for his dick. "My girl's so wet for me... makes my cock hard as a rock." Cyrus whimpers at those words, his knees buckling a bit. 

T. J. grabs at the hem of his basketball shorts, and yanks them down, revealing his jockstrap and the sweat that had soaked through from the basketball game. He shuffles them off as he rotates Cyrus, and begins pushing him down onto his knees. "Go on, see what a real man smells like, baby girl."

"Y-Yes, T. J.." T. J. grabs the back of Cyrus' head and forces him down, Cyrus' face now pressed against his clothed dick. Cyrus inhales deeply, his eyes crossing a bit in ecstasy as he takes in the musk that T. J. had been building up in the game. Cyrus instinctively sticks his tongue out, and licks at the sweat and pre-cum that has mixed together into the fabric. He puts his mouth on the tip, suckling it as T. J. pulls his hair.

"There we go... my good girl, all squeaky clean as she worships her sweaty man. As it should be." He forcibly pulls Cyrus back, and slaps him. "Open your mouth." He demands, and Cyrus obliges. T. J. collects some saliva, and spits into Cyrus' mouth. Once it all dribbles into his mouth, T. J. leans down for a quick kiss. When he pulls away, he slaps Cyrus again, the boy gasping as he gets abused, but T. J. returns Cyrus' mouth onto his crotch. "Go on, baby. take them off for me."

Cyrus grabs the jockstrap's elastic with his teeth, and pulls it down, looking up at T. J. as he begins to take off his jersey. Cyrus groans at the sight of T. J.'s muscles, now glistening with the sweat from the game. T. J. shuffles off his shorts and jock, and kicks off his shoes. He pulls Cyrus back up and says, "Strip."

"Y-Yeah." Cyrus lets out breathlessly. He quickly kicks off his shoes, and yanks his pants and underwear as T. J. pulls his shirt off of him. 

As soon as T. J. sees Cyrus' pink nipples, he grabs them, squeezing and yanking at them. "Pretty little tits... all for me to play with."

"A-Ah! T-Teej!" Cyrus throws his hair back in pleasure. "F-Feels so good."

"Wanna suck on them all day..." T. J. jiggles them with both hands, looking down at them with lust. "But maybe another time."

"B-But T. J! Need i-it so-"

"Nuh-uh, no complaining." T. J. lets go of them swiftly. "Right now, you gotta suck off your man for winning the big game. Got it?" Cyrus nods fervently. "Good, then get to sucking."

Cyrus sinks down onto his knees once more, and instinctively grabs T. J.'s dick. His small hands dwarf in comparison, the girth too large for his hands to completely wrap. Pre-cum oozes out, and it slips onto his hands as he begins to jerk T. J.. Cyrus can feel his own dick twitch, the size comparison a bit laughable. But Cyrus doesn't mind, as long as T. J. entered him, he didn't care if he didn't exactly measure up. And in T. J.'s case, he loved how small Cyrus was, how he could easily grip his waist with both hands, and how his hips flared out. It was so feminine, and T. J. loved feeling like he was superior to Cyrus.

Cyrus takes the head of T. J.'s dick into his mouth, and feels every vein rub up against his mouth as he takes him down, his lips reaching his hands, and the tip reaching the back of his throat. T. J.'s dick was much saltier this time, the entire length now sticky from his sweat, and musk emanating from his balls. Cyrus hears T. J. groan, and cups his balls, urging him to keep making those sounds of pleasure. T. J.'s balls were heavy in his hand, and they easily droop out of his too small hands. T. J. occasionally bucks forward, causing Cyrus to cough against his dick, saliva spewing out the sides of his mouth and falling onto the floor.

"That's a good girl. Always takes such good care of her man, huh?" Cyrus gurgles at T. J.'s question. "And she's about to take even better care of me, right? Gonna let me fill up that little pussy, won't you." T. J. laughs as Cyrus nods at him eagerly. "Yeah, gonna let me-"

T. J. isn't able to finish his sentence. The boys' attention is pulled away when they hear a loud smack from a nearby locker. Cyrus pulls T. J.'s dick out of his mouth, and hurriedly stands up to T. J.'s side. They look each over quickly before T. J. begins to walk towards the sound. Cyrus follows suit. As they turn the corner of the locker, they find the source of the sound. 

There on the floor, fumbling around is Jonah, his basketball shorts around his ankles, and the head of his dick peeking out the top of his jockstrap. Cyrus quickly covers his own dick with his hands, trying to hide what little he could. T. J. however, stood there proud, his stance wide and his arms to his side, hands balled into fists. Jonah laid there, looking up at the couple as he wears a weak smile and his brows are turned upward in embarrassment. 

Jonah stumbled to his feet, "Look guys I-I can explain-"

"Explain how you were watching us have sex, again? Trust us, I think Cyrus and I could put that together." 

Cyrus' eyes widen in shock as he looks up at T. J., "Wait. What do you mean 'again'?"

Both Cyrus and Jonah look to T. J. for his explanation. "Well, remember how we had sex in the library?" Cyrus only nods. "Well, as we were leaving, I saw his backpack near where we were. I could only assume he saw what we were doing."

"Wait, you knew about that?" Jonah asks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cyrus follows up.

"Well, I though it'd be like a one-time thing... Obviously I was wrong, since the little perv decided to creep on us again." T. J. pulls Cyrus to his side, the couple staring down Jonah.

"Look, guys. I am so sorry. I-I don't know why I did this, I-I just couldn't help myself." Jonah begins to stammer out.

"I get it, you just really wanted to see me fuck my girl, huh?" T. J. grabs one of Cyrus' butt cheeks.

"Teej..." Cyrus whines out, hiding his face at T. J.'s words.

"It's not that, I just-"

"No. It's exactly that. You want to see me fuck my girl's pussy. You didn't get it last time, so now you're watching us again."

"T. J., I prom-" Jonah starts walking closer to them.

"No no no. You're gonna stay put, and you're gonna watch how a real man fucks a girl." T. J. pulls Cyrus into a sloppy kiss, the smaller boy standing on his tip-toes as he falls deeper into the kiss. T. J. can feel Cyrus' dick harden again, and the boy begins to buck shamelessly. T. J. pulls away, "You see how I turn her on so easily? She's my little bitch. And you obviously enjoy the thought of that." 

Jonah's hand had moved onto his dick, slowly jerking at the sight of the couple making out. Cyrus looks at Jonah, his eyes hidden behind lashes and a blush on his soft cheeks. "F-Fuck." Jonah can't help but breathe out.

"Don't worry, we will." T. J. places his hand on Cyrus' head, pushing him down. "Go on baby, go back to pleasing me."

"A-Alright." Cyrus stutters out. On his knees, he spreads his legs, his hole peeking out from between his cheeks, winking over at Jonah as Cyrus begins to suck off T. J. once more. Jonah quickens his strokes at the sight, the pink hole making him drool. He watches as Cyrus takes the entirety of T. J. into his mouth, gagging sounds echoing throughout the locker room.

"That's a good girl..." T. J. moans out. "Keeping sucking my dick for that little perv. Show him how you worship a man." Cyrus just gurgles around T. J.. T. J. watches Jonah, his dick throbbing as Jonah jerks himself off to T. J. dominating Cyrus. He gets an even better idea, and says, "Jonah, why don't you come join my girl in worshiping me?"

Jonah stops his strokes. "W-What?"

"You heard me... come show me watch you got." T. J. looks over expectantly at Jonah. Cyrus continues to work T. J. over, but he too soon looks at Jonah, beckoning him to join.

A moment of silence falls between the three of them, but it doesn't take long before Jonah is fumbling onto his knees, crawling over to where T. J. stood. T. J. laughs at the sight, and closes his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that Cyrus was providing, and the pleasure that would soon be added by Jonah. However, T. J. opens his eyes quickly when he feels warm air collect not around his dick, but at his backside. He looks down, and only finds Cyrus sucking on his dick. He shifts his head and finds that Jonah had not settled at his dick, but around his hole.

T. J.'s eyes widen before saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa dude." Cyrus lets the dick in his mouth fall out, and he looks over at Jonah. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" T. J. asks.

"O-Oh, well... I just thought-" Jonah stops before finishing, trying to collect the right words. "Well, I just thought, why only worship you in one spot, when I can pleasure you all over..."

"Look, Jonah. I'm not to sure about that, I mean-"

"Oh, c'mon, Teej!" Cyrus slowly strokes T. J.'s member again. "You always make me feel good when you do it... I bet you'd love it." Cyrus gives small kisses on the head of T. J.'s dick.

"Ugh..." T. J. watches Jonah looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Okay, fine... go ahead."

A wide smile spreads across Jonah's face, and he eagerly pulls apart T. J.'s cheeks, taking in the sight of T. J.'s sweaty and hairy hole. Musk hits his face as he approaches the entrance, and Jonah instantly closes his eyes, his tongue sticking out and he begins to rim T. J. gently, the hairs tickling his tongue.

"A-Ah!" T. J. yelps put. It doesn't feel weird just yet, the sensation similar to how Cyrus is licking at the tip of his dick. He looks down at Cyrus, the smaller boy sucking him with a smile on his face. The stimulation on his back side is intensified when he feels a small intrusion, Jonah pressing his tongue into T. J.'s hole. "F-Fuck!" T. J. involuntarily bucks forward, jamming his dick down Cyrus' throat, the smaller boy coughing in response. Jonah doesn't give up though, and he begins to massage T. J.'s muscle ass, pushing his tongue deep into T. J., rolling it around to please T. J. all around. "J-Jonah! F-Fuck."

"Told you you'd like it." Cyrus says smugly before taking T. J. back into his mouth. Cyrus was right, T. J. was enjoying the work Jonah was doing. The feeling was entirely foreign to him, but the places he was being touched was making him buck entirely more than he usually would. He can feel Jonah's saliva begin to drip off of his hole, the spit falling to the floor based on how sloppy Jonah was eating T. J. out.

"Yeah, Jonah, keep worshiping that hole." T. J. commands. He places a hand on Jonah's head, pushing the boy further, smothering Jonah with his ass. Cyrus tries to keep up with T. J.'s desperation, and reaches upward, stroking T. J.'s abs and pecs, deepthroating T. J. as he does so. "Yeah, fucking worship me." 

Jonah munches at T. J.'s hole fervently, shaking T. J.'s ass as he does so. Cyrus grabs T. J.'s ball, massaging them as he sloppily takes T. J. down to the base. "Fuck... baby girl. I gotta fuck you already."

Cyrus pulls the dick out his mouth, and looks up at T. J.. "Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah. Bend over that bench for me baby girl. Gonna fuck that pussy nice and hard." Cyrus stands up, T. J. smacking his ass as he bends over. "Jonah, I want you to finger me while I fuck my girl." 

"A-Are you sure?" T. J. just smirks and nods.

T. J. walks over to Cyrus, and places his dick at Cyrus' hole. "Here I go, baby." T. J. thrusts forward, shoving all the way inside, making Cyrus cry out in pleasure. "There we go... taking me so well." T. J. softy caresses Cyrus, comforting him as he adjusts to the intrusion. "C'mon Jonah, come finger me."

Jonah hurriedly follows, kneeling down at the back of T. J. once more. He can see T. J. begin to slowly thrust in and out of Cyrus, his hole peeking out a bit every time he does so. Jonah sticks two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva, before putting them at T. J.'s hole, pushing softly inward.

"There we go, Jonah. Push all the way in and find my prostate." T. J. casually barks those commands, rocking in and out of Cyrus with deliberate thrusts, relishing in the soft sounds that come out of Cyrus. "You like that baby girl? Like your man fucking you as he gets fingered?"

Cyrus' small dick shudders at the sight of T. J. getting fingered, his breath shaky as he gets fucked by T. J.'s big dick. "Y-Yes, Teej... so f-fucking hot." He grips T. J. tightly with his legs, throwing his head back.

"You hear that, Jonah? My girl says she likes you being a part of all this. Maybe you should get to finger banging me already, so I can show her how much I buck when you do it." T. J. grabs at Cyrus' hips, preparing himself for when Jonah begins to explore more of his hole.

Without hesitation, Jonah abide's by T. J.'s words, pushing his fingers in, all the way up to his knuckles, scissoring them open as T. J. continues to fuck Cyrus. "There we go, Jonah. Making me feel so good as I make my girl squirm."

"A-Ah, T. J.! Fuck, you're s-so deep." Cyrus turns his head every which way, accommodating T. J.'s dick as it presses up against his prostate. "Hitting me s-so good."

"Yeah? Making your pussy feel real good, huh?"

"G-God, yes!"

T. J. begins to thrust faster, the fingers in his ass spurring him on to fuck Cyrus even more. "C'mon, Jonah, hit my prostate like I'm hitting my girl's g-spot."

"R-Right." Jonah stutters out. He furiously jerks his dick in one hand as he explores T. J. with another. He wiggles his fingers in broad strokes, rubbing against T. J.'s walls for his prostate. He occasionally pulls out and pushes back in, T. J.'s rim expanding and closing a glorious sight too rare to pass up for Jonah. He continues working T. J. open and it doesn't take long for him to find T. J.'s prostate.

"O-Oh, fuck, J-Jonah... Fuck yeah, dude. Punch it nice and hard." T. J. thrusts harder into Cyrus, becoming wilder as Jonah roughly pokes at his prostate. "F-Fuck yeah! O-Oh shit, baby girl... think I'm gonna cum inside that little pussy of yours soon..." T. J. admits, his dick shuddering with each touch at his prostate.

"N-No, T-Teej..." Cyrus lets out, finally looking into T. J.'s eyes once more. "I want J-Jonah to finish in my p-pussy..." Cyrus can only look away, hoping T. J. will agree with his proposition.

T. J.'s thrusts slow a bit, but Cyrus is soon reassured when he says, "Such, a dirty, dirty girl... wanting another man to fill up that pussy of yours... what a fucking whore." T. J. spits on Cyrus's face. "You hear that Jonah? You want to see what it's like inside my girl?"

T. J. looks back at Jonah, and finds him stumbling to his feet. "Yes, please! God, I really wanna cum in her hole." 

T. J. smirks, and casually pulls out of Cyrus. "Well, then I guess she's all yours." T. J. says, gesturing to Cyrus, his hole red and fucked out after getting pounded by T. J.. "Go on. Stick your dick in her."

Jonah did not waste a second, plunging his dick rough and fast all the way down to his base. Cyrus let out soft whimpers to the new intrusion, his eyes closed as he reveled in the new feeling. Jonah begins to pull out, watching his dick reappear, before slamming back into Cyrus with a deliberate thrust, the small boy moaning out as he does so.

"There we go Jonah... You like how tight my girl is?"

"Oh, fuck y-yeah... so warm and slick." Jonah grips Cyrus' hips lightly, the smaller boy giggling at the compliment. Jonah continues his thrusting, now much softer and gentler than before, staring longingly into Cyrus' eyes. He quickly leans down, and gives him a chaste kiss.

When he stands upright once more, he's surprised to feel a gentle poke at his backside. "I hope you don't mind..." T. J. starts "But I gotta cum somewhere."

Before he knows it, Jonah feels T. J. crudely enter his ass, the rim stretching as it opens up for T. J.'s big dick. "A-Ah, T. J.!"

"C'mon, you can handle it." T. J. says as he finally reaches the base. "Besides, it's just a little consolation for getting to fuck Cy."

Cyrus sits up carefully, giving Jonah another kiss, trying to soothe the boy as he gets stimulated on both ends. "It's okay, Jonah... you got this. Just start thrusting slowly, and everything will be okay..."

Jonah can only nod and moan, the feeling almost too much for him. But he follows Cyrus' words and begins rocking back and forth, his prostate getting hit every time he pulled out of Cyrus.

"Yeah, Jonah... Keep going." T. J. encourages. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't cum yet, but I'm sure this will help move the process along." T. J. begins setting his own pace, watching as Cyrus squirms with Jonah inside him. "Go on Cy, thank the nice man for fucking your pussy."

"J-Jonah! You feel s-so... so fucking g-good."

"C'mon Jonah, fuck her like you mean it."

Spurred on by the couple, Jonah obliges, and he begins moving faster and faster, sloppy smacking sounds filling the locker room as he fucks Cyrus and gets fucked by T. J.. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to fuck Cyrus. The warmth of Cyrus' hole reminding him of Cyrus' warm disposition. He couldn't believe he was actually getting fucked by T. J.. The solid feeling up his ass reminding him of T. J.'s rough and tough attitude. 

Jonah's dick shuddered every time his prostate was hit, pre-cum dribbling out and sliding its way into Cyrus' hole. He could feel T. J.'s own pre-cum begin to slide down his own legs, pooling onto the locker room floor. Cyrus' small pecs bounce every time Jonah thrusts forward, the boy crying softly as he gets pounded. He can hear T. J.'s low grunts every time their hips meet. The sounds making him feel dizzy and out of his mind, the only thins keeping him ground being how he was enveloping a lover as he himself was being enveloped.

"Guys..." Jonah breathes out. "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

T. J. quickly leans in forward, gritting into Jonah's ear. "Go on Jonah, fill her pussy up."

"J-Jonah! P-Please! Fill me up!" Cyrus pleads, looking up at him with wet eyes.

"G-Got it!"

Jonah thrusts faster and faster, feeling the cum in him rise up as he impales himself on T. J.. Cyrus' cries egg him on, and T. J.'s dirty talk only riles him up even more. And after such a long time of foreplay, he doesn't feel embarrassed when he cums quickly inside of Cyrus, stopping his thrusts as he empties himself completely into Cyrus. 

"Yeah! Look how you made her squirt!" Jonah looks at Cyrus, and sees his small dick letting out cum, small spurts splaying across his soft stomach. Jonah lets out a guttural groan at the sight.

T. J. feels Jonah's hole pucker as he cums inside of Cyrus, the soft grip making him shoot inside of Jonah. "Yeah, Jonah! Feel me fill you up!" Jonah can feel a flood of warmth fill the inside of him, T. J.'s cum painting all of his walls before squeezing out and back onto T. J.'s dick. Jonah moans at the sensation, feeling Cyrus place small kisses onto his neck.

Jonah's dick begins to soften, and it soon falls out of Cyrus' hole, his cum oozing out of Cyrus and onto the locker bench. He feels T. J.'s do the same, the monster dick slipping out easily, freeing all the pent up cum from Jonah's hole, a loud splat echoing as it all empties out onto the floor.

Jonah lifts Cyrus' chin up, returning his soft kisses with his own, the two moaning into the kiss as they come off of their high together. They sensually rub each other's arms, soothing one another after their intense fuck.

Jonah is pulled out of the kiss with a soft tap to his shoulder. He looks at T. J., the guy's stance wide, and a hand on his hip as he says, "Next time you want to join us, all you have to do is ask."

Jonah just smirks at him, and returns to kissing Cyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one!  
> Again, this was commissioned by as a sequel to T. J.'s Girl, so thank them for that.  
> Follow/Contact me on Tumblr @zandrocreates.tumblr.com!  
> See y'all later!


End file.
